


Tender

by maryjuststop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Jaehyun is... Jaehyun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kind of humor, M/M, it's just bad, poetic beauty jaehyun, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjuststop/pseuds/maryjuststop
Summary: Who wouldn't just stare at him? I mean... It's Jung Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 10





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the translation to my work [tender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875279) hehhh. i did it myself and it was difficult jsnvjsjdvs, sorry.

"It’s so... so pale and... milky? ew, no, that word doesn’t fit. Light?"

The young guy kept caressing the brown haired’s face, the latter was laying down on his lap, taking pleasure in the gesture.

“And don’t get me wrong. It’s really attractive, at least for me."

The other boy’s eyes opened slowly, staring at the only person present in that moment.

He understood that maybe he was talking too much. Nonetheless, it didn’t matter, he wouldn’t stop doing it. 

"I just... I mean it, you..."

The look he was giving him… it was like a code he couldn’t break through. Whether it held genuine interest or just the younger asking him to shut the fuck up already.

In the meantime, his fingers were tracing the soft features belonging to the man resting on his thighs; he was a sight to behold.

"Remember when you got your makeup done, and had all these freckles?”

The guy in question was able to feel how the elder’s stroking, now across his cheekbones, was slightly shaking under his gaze.

"They looked good, Jae…"

He tried to focus on something else, and still indulge him in the loving petting.

The younger thought the nervous look was funny on him.

"It’s delicate", he whispered.

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows as if asking him to elaborate.

"Your skin, is delicate... And also super, super!-" He was cut off mid-sentences, by nothing more or less than Jaehyun’s lips! _Wasn’t he very comfortable just a while ago?_

Doyoung didn’t even have the chance to reply. He was back on earth when the other boy was down on his lap again, glancing at him with the softest smile, cutest dimples…

And a thin blush covering his white cheeks.

...

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was... cute? i wrote this is 2018!!! and it was Jaehyun/Reader hhhhhhjnsj. 
> 
> thanks for reading hehe.


End file.
